


Never Grow Up

by Keleficent



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleficent/pseuds/Keleficent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel thinks it would be better if she doesn't grow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Grow Up

Mabel sat at the edge of the cliff. After an argument with Stan and Dipper, she came here to get away from everything. Away from Grunkle Stan who called her annoying, away from Dipper who called her immature, away from everyone else who called her silly.

None of them suspected that beneath her smiles, sweaters, and stickers, she felt empty. Her world no longer felt bright and full of possibilities, but a place of cruelty and judgment. Her quirks that made her popular as a child were making her an outcast as she approached adolescence. Even Dipper was starting to outgrow her.

Mabel wasn’t growing up. She felt no matter how old she got she would still be the same stupid, childish Mabel. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t make herself change. That’s when she realized the only solution was to never grow up.

That’s why Mabel had come to the cliff, to make sure she never grew up. She had climbed high enough to ensure it would be impossible to survive the fall from this height. She thought she had been ready, but as she looked down, she started to feel afraid.

But Mabel was more afraid of going back to face her family, more afraid of a life as a loser, more afraid of living without her family’s love. It was better this way. Her family would be better off without her. She’s better off ending her life before it gets any worse.

Mabel took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her heart was beating fast and her head was spinning. She thought she heard someone call her name, but she figured it was just the adrenaline. After all, nobody cared about her. She took a step forward off the edge, but instead of falling, she felt a pair of arms grab her and pull her back. She looked up and was shocked to see the face of Dipper.

“Dipper, I…” Mabel looked down in shame and waited for Dipper to get angry, call her stupid or overdramatic. Instead, he wrapped her arms around her. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn’t let her go.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Dipper said.

Mabel broke down and buried herself onto Dipper’s shoulder. Every negative emotion came pouring out of her right then and there while Dipper held her in his arms.

“I’m sorry, Dipper.” Mabel spoke so quietly that it was almost lost under her sobs.

“No, I’m sorry, Mabel.” Dipper pulled back from the embrace. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it so that they finally made eye contact. “Please don’t ever do that again. I love you.”

Mabel was shocked. Dipper hadn’t said that in years. To her, their parents, or anyone. She felt stupid. Of course Dipper loved her and always would, even if he was too “manly” to say it.

“We’ve got long walk home. You can tell me everything on the way.” Dipper extended his hand to Mabel and helped her up.

Dipper held Mabel’s hand the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave reviews to cheer Mabel up.


End file.
